Shorefall
Shorefall '''[http://imgur.com/ISnVOrP MAP OF SHOREFALL]''' '''GENERAL INFORMATION''' '''GOVERNMENT AND CIVICS''' *Shorefall unlike any other town in Dagrmourn is actually it's own City-State/Barony. The last settlement to be enveloped into the empire, the long running House Braul refused to give up the Throne of their great legacy. So a deal was struck between Lord Baron Braul and the Grand Ministry. As long as all tithes, tributes, and taxes were payed towards the throne and Lord Baron Braul pledged feality to the Empire he could hold the Throne and run the town under his own government. * Shorefall is a very notorius port-town, once called "Shackle Bay" due to it's lucrative slave trade, but 15 years ago slavery was deemed evil and outlawed IN FULL. The practice still exists but only in shadow. The town is ruled by the Lordbaron but the civic duties are left up to his Advisors and Vassal-lords. Port taxes alone has made Shorefall's treasury one of the most inflated in the world, yet, it is one of the poorest most impoverished towns in Dagrmourn. *The town is policed by a City Watch which is overseen by Watchcaptain Newark, whom answers to Constable Iofel, the Lord of Swords, the highest martial authority position avaible in the Southern Horn. He commands both the Watchcaptain and the Barongard, even the Realmgard is forced to answer to him when within Shorefall's walls. *Below the Lordbaron is the '''Master of Guilds''' Lord Tetenmeyer Maraden. He oversees the Barony's highest profiting income resource (The Trade and Craft Guilds) who can operate without restriction in within the cities walls. *Then in almost equal power is the '''Lord Magistrate of Dagrmourn '''Lord Magnuk. He is the envoy between the empire and the barony. *Below them is the Baron's Council made up of 16 individuals whom oversee specific civil and political matters for the baron. '''ECONOMY AND TRADE''' *Shorefall relies on the constant flow of goods pouring in and out of it's ports. With it's own import/export tax system, it makes more sense for many sailors to use Shorefall rather than the other Port towns in Dagrmourn due to it's lower trade taxes. *Alongside the imprt/export game is the Trade/Craft guilds. Over 26 operate in Shorefall's walls alone. With an almost non-existant guild-fee/tax these guilds can operate without fear of political influence, corruption, greed, or dismantling by non-guild artisans. The largest of these guilds, '''The Mariner's Guildhouse''' is a collective of Shipbuilders, Sailors, Navigators, Naval specialists, and import/export folk. They broker the most international oversea trade deals in the world and their Guildmaster, Grandelmar Blunderbuss, a gnomish genius, is among the richest folk in the world. '''SHOREFALL AT A GLANCE''' *Built atop the sprawling ruins of old '''Braulov''', Shorefall has grown to it's size over the span of a century and a half giving the entire town an ancient, weathered look unique to the Empire. It's blackstone, blackoak, architecture and vaulting domes of stained glass are quite impressive upon first viewing them. *The entire town was orignally built around the Baron's Keep and it's Southern Wharf district. It soon began expanding during the construction of the '''Temple of Stars''' and became a magnet for non-human races once the word got out about the low immagrant dues and port taxes. *Now shorefall is surrounded by thick blackstone walls standing 25' foot tall at it's low points, and 170' tall it's highest spires to protect it from the surrounding plains of the Southern Horn where many beasts and monsters dwell and hunt. *With no production taxes on guilds, manufactories and forges popped up all over town. Shorefall's industry is booming compared to many of Dagrmourns towns. *The class system in Shorefall is painfully obvious with the peon/serfs of the lower class living in packed shanties hidden in the shadows of sprawling manors right next door. Without Imperial law in place, the lords and highborns of Shorefall actually have the authority to arrest and bring peasents to the Magistrate for punishment which is usually brutal and swift. *Magic is openly allowed in Shorefall as long as you register with the '''Whisper (Overseen by Baylor Stormcaster)''', the local wizard's guild, and only if you plan on using the magic within public quarters. *Shorefall is home to many spntaneous caravan markets, gypsy markets, etc. giving the city the nickname "The Rat Circus". *Underneath Shorefall is the sprawling tunnels, sewers, and dungeons of ancient Braulov. This undercity is known as "The Depths" and is almost completely cutoff from the surface. The Depths are controlled by roaming mobs of Ratian thieves known as '''The Plaguefang''', derro tribes, and other nasties. *MORE TO COME EXPLORING SHOREFALL (DM ONLY) [http://imgur.com/zsJLokZ DM MAP] '''THE DEPTHS''' ''' '''Underneath Shorefall is a massive network of labrynthian dungeon ruins of old Braulov. Sewer tunnels both used and abandoned link hundreds of square miles of ancient abandoned ruins now occupied by a vast assortment of creatures both good and evil. Rumors say that you can actually cross the whole of the Southern Horn without ever coming to the surface. Noone that has explored these paths and routes has ever come back to confirm the rumors however. In fact, it's said that the drow have been using these tunnels for eons cutting back and forth between the Underlands and the Southern Horn. '''1. MARINER'S HARBOR''' VITALS: Gather Information '''DC 20/ '''Perform '''DC 18'''/ Knowldge (Local '''DC 15''') ''''' The stench of fish and salty sea water hangs thick on the biting winds blowing in fiercely from the Basalisk Ocean. The harbor is packed with sailors both domestic and foreign. Mariner's Harbor is home to large piers were commercial ships can tie off and haul their goods onto land. These massive docks are teeming with life. Sailors both domestic and foreign, dock hands, Lascars, hustlers, and prostitutes flock here because of the lack of authority and the piles of gold that can be made.''''' ''' The harbor is also known to draw scum and villiany from all around the Southern Horn. Bandits, Brigands, and purse cutters feed off of the harbor like parasites, siphoning off whatever loot they can. The entire harbor is polluted with ugly thatch roofed shantys where the towns most poor and impoverished live. North of this shanty town is one of Shorefall's most infamous inn and pubs: The Shark's Fin.''' ''' Mariner's Harbor is more or less overseen by Lord Tetenmeyer Maraden who recieves kick backs from the bordello's that supply the docks with whores, the gypsy pick pockets and theives working under various theives guilds, and the ship captain's that aren't part of the Mariner's Guild. With this much gold flowing in Maraden is able to keep both the city watch and any of the Lord Baron's spies or lackeys out of this area.''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''[[The Sharks Fin|The Shark's Fin]]: A large inn and pub north of the Harbor Slums''', the Shark's Fin is actually a well kept establishment owned by''' Dergum Stonebrewer''' an ex-adventurer and eccentric dwarf from Skyrpathia. He is a close friend Tetenmeyer and Grendelmar. Upstairs, there is a secret meeting room that Dergum uses for organizing adventures. No longer an adventurer himself he still loves the life and loves organizing parties to seek things that he desires, he is rich in coin and many come to him for work. *[[Dirges|Dirge's]]: Dirge is a wicked grinned halfling with nothing to lose. He lives in a small shanty in the slums that is constantly, and vigilantly guarded by 2 half-giants named '''Jodu and J'lom''', Dirge's henchmen. He is one of the most spited and hated men in Shorefall. He inhereited a large sum of gold when his parents died and he was able to turn it into an army of thieves, hustlers, and scum that he uses to spread his influence. His shanty is a place to come if ever looking for information, work, or a quick way to make some gold. *'''The Docks:''' Down on the piers dwarven deckhands, half-giant peons, and old salty sea captains load and unload the various commercial ships docked in the harbor. Down here PC's must realize that Maraden or Gendalmar runs the show, if you are not affiliated with either you aren't shit. Pc's can find folk selling almost any sort of '''Mundane Equipment''' imaginable. '''NPC'S''' *'''Dirge:''' A halfling rogue bent on profiteering. His thin little fingers are stuck in almost every illegitamate pot in the city of shorefall. After inheriting a fortune from his parents he used it to conscript an army of mercanaries, spies, and no good riffraff in order to stay several steps ahead of any competing 'entepeneurs'. *'''Gumble Bronzecaster of the DreadKnots:''' A small, swarthy, gnome donning very shiny black leather armor. His left eye is milky and white, destroyed by cataracts, but his right eye is bright reddish orange and very intense. His gaze is like that of a reptile, cold and predatory. Gumble is the head of the '''Dreadknots''' a guild/syndicate of assassin's, rogues, and thieves operating out of Mariner's Harbor. *'''Jabyr Strungfello''': Jabyr is well known pimp in the Mariner's Harbor. A foul obscene half-elf of questionable heritage, jabyr has alway been an exploiter of the innocent. Hi trade was once slave trading, but now his gold is made by selling the bodies of oung women that he has bought from 'sex traders'. *'''Qui Nung:''' Once a highly respected captain of the '''Ni'pho''', a human tribe that once ruled the '''Greenglade''', Qui is now a "Peace keeper" working for Grendalmar Blunderbuss. He and his '''Nun'jin''' patrol the docks, slinking in the shadows like panthers. He basically is Grndalmar's Muscle carrying out any dirty work that needs to be done. * '''Lord Tetenmeyar Maraden:''' Shorefall's 'Master of Guilds' Lord maraden is an obese, powerdrunk, greedy, ghastly man bent on eventually ruling not just Shorefall but the entire Dagrmourn Imperium. With a love of his god-like authority, he refuses to sit behind a desk in the guildhall, rather, he walks the docks and avenues of the Harbor with his crew of cronies imposing his will as he wishes. '''2. HALL OF WHISPERS''' ''''' "Built from black marble, veins of red streaking through it like it was cut with a sword, this bulding stands out from ALL of the buildings in Shorefall. An 80' tower climbs high into the hazey, grey sky, jutting out from the center of the windowless behemoth. The building's architecture is very square and blocky with extremely sharp 90 degree angles. A flag flies on top with the whisper's symbol: a dramatist's mask.''''' This sprawling citadel is home to '''"The Whisper"''' the most powerful Arcane magic guild in Dagrmourn. They assemble once a day in secrecy, taking the reigns where the Lordbaron's lackey's have slacked. In fact, some say that the Whisper runs Shorefall, not the Lordbaron and his council of 'twits'. Cutoff from the public, the Hall of Whispers is magically locked and protected from almost any disaster one could think of. The masters of the hall, also known as '''The Magusires '''take in apprentices once every 8 years, There is a festival and tournament held to pick the top candidates. This festival is known as '''The Festival of Masks''' due to the long running tradition where the candidates wear masks to hide their faces from their opponents. After a few generations, this festival is now a massive ball and gala where everyone makes elaborate costumes and parties til they puke. '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''[[The Arcanium]]''': Located in the basement of the hall is a small shop that supplies the students with arcane goods needed for spells and other things. Here you can find just about anything a wizard, sorcerer, etc. could ever need. It is ran voulentarily by students of the Hall. '''NPC'S OF INTEREST''' ''' ''' *'''Baylor Stormcaster:''' The '''High Magus''' of The Hall Baylor is a very powerful wizard and a master of both the Arcane arts and the sciences of '''Interplanar Physics'''. He and several others were the triumphant heroes that slayed the horrible Lich Magross and ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity. *'''Ti'Pha''': Baylor's personal squier. not much is known about Ti'Pha. She is very quiet and keeps mostly to her studies. If provoked, she will tell you of her upbringing in the Greenglade where her family was enslaved then eventually murdered by the Tribes of '''Mangu'''. '''3. THE TEMPLE OF STARS''' '''''Dominating the Western edge of town are three, massive, ornately decorated glass domes atop the largest temple in South Dagrmourn, The temple of stars. Devoted to Yasa, god of the astral plane and knowledge, this temple draws pilgrims from across Kalamir to its vast healing pools and knowledgable and wise clerics. With beautiful white marble pillars, this building was constructed to draw in folk with its absolute architectural perfection. At any given time, a chorus of singing echoes from it's main hall out into the surrounding streets.''''' '''3b. Well of Souls:''' In front of the temple is a towering pulley system framed over a wide, stone well. Legend has it that the water in the well has the power to cleanse folk of all wrong doing as long as they are washed with it in the high noon sun. So every day when the sun is at it's highest, mobs of people line up at the well to recieve a blessing from the temple's clerics and have the well's water pooured over their heads. The high cleric of the temple '''Ahim of the Redsands''' oversees everyday operations at the temple. He is a stoic, dependable, chivalrous old human that loves to help as long as they give back to the temple. His love of philathropy has caught the attention of the poor and dsenfranchised of Kalamir. in fact, once a year, during the harshest month of winter an annual pilgrimage takes place where thousands of the poorest and sickest folk of dgarmounr make their way to shore fall to recieve his blessing. Of the thousands that leave their home, maybe 300 make it to shorefall. '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''[[Temple of stars Services|Temple Services]]''': The acolytes of the temple are very friendly and offer several services. *'''Well of Souls''': In front of the temple, the large well can be found crowded by lowly peasants usually sick, dying, or injured pouring the well's water either over their wounds or into waterskins. Using the water from here gives a temporary +2 bonus to healing checks or divine healing spells. The bonus lasts 1d20 minutes and can only be used once a day. '''NPC's OF INTEREST''' *''' ''''''Ahim of the Redsands:''' A wonderfully devout humanist (And other species :]) Ahim welcomes all into the temple to worship, heal, or recieve godly wisdom. He is a follower of Asodeil and believes in following the path of knowledge and good that Asodeil once followed. '''4. CONSTABLE'S TOWER''' A 40' 3 story tower overlooking the high courts and the enterance to the Baron's keep. Here, Constable Iofel and Watch captain Newark organize and run the martial forces of the City Watch, Barongard, and the '''Wardens of the Horn'''. Underneath the tower a tunnel connects the tower with the Baron's Keep. Prisoners from the tower can be taken directly in front of the baron without setting foot outside giving the prisoner an escape chance. The tunnels lead from the "BRINK" an underground 3 tiered jail constructed from the remnants of an old ruin, all the way to the Baron's Dungeon which is also connected to the Barongard Barracks. '''PLACES OF INTEREST:''' *'''The Tower Hold (The Brink)''': A massive 120 cell prison under heavy guard where law breakers, bandits, and brigands are taken, tortured, and most likely eventually executed. '''NPC's:''' * '''Constable Iofel: '''Thin and muscular this strapping elven man walks with an intrepid and cocksure prescence. His eyes the color of ice and just as welcoming, they dart suspiciously between you, studying your figures like a hawk and its prey. He dons deep brown leather armor coverd in silver studs. A green cape runs frayed on the ground behind him. A shimmering, gleaming aura seems to breathe in and out around him. * '''Watch Captain Newark:''' A small framed yet powerful woman, Watch Captain Newark is rather pretty accept for a long scar running across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and across her right cheek. No one has ever dared to ask where it came from. Newark's eyes are bright green, her hair a sandy blonde and always tied back into an extremely tight bun to allow her to wear her helmet. She carries a large Greataxe that flickers with blue flames. Newark is a sociopath and completely numb to emotion. Rumors around town say she is known for throwing prisoners from the Constable's Tower off of the Siege Keep onto the jagged rocks and churning ocean below. '''5. BLUEBRIAR'S MANSION''' '''6. THE BARON'S KEEP''' '''7. SIEGE KEEP''' ''' ''' Damming '''Dirty Bottom Harbor is the 60' siege keep sea wall. Here a battery of cannons, ballistas, and catapaults gaurd the city from seaborn invasion. In the West tower, a cache of weapons and armor is held for the malitia in case of enemy tresspassing.''' Watch Captain Newark has been known to throw offenders from the top of the East tower to the jagged rocks below. Dirty bottom harbor is kept stock'''ed by the druidic mambers of the Wardens and is fished by hundreds a day. Many folk have setup camps outside the harbor where they cook and serve these caught fish.''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''The Silversiege Dam''': Cutting the ocean off from Dirty Bottom Harbor is the Silversiege dam. An impressive 80' tall, wall acting as a bridge between the 2 siege towers. Atop this wall are several cannons used to annihilate any ships posing a threat to the Southern Horn. '''NPC'S''' * '''General Mala Nadhira''': A Kai'Tju master of military tactics and strategy, Mala was once the leader and king of a Kai'tju barbarian tribe that used to control the pass between the Horn and the Lolands. Now, after years of warring, he finally decided to call a truce and join the Barony. His people were given free reign and protection as long as they contribute to the Barony, and Mala was given the illustrious position as General of both the Malitia and lord of Siege Keep. '''8. THE WATCHOLD ''' The training grounds and barracks of Shorefall's 1,200 City Watch/Wardens/and Barongard. The Watchold is one of the oldest buildings in Shorefall constructed from the still-standing ruins of an ancient Seaside keep. Heavily Patroled, guarded, and cutoff from the rest of the city, the Watchold is mostly unknown to anyone outside of the Watch, Wardens, or Barongard. Pc's will be unable to access the Watchold from the surface, but underneath the city, in the hundreds of tunnels and dungeon networks leftover from the eons there is a tunnel that runs directly into the lower storage chambers of the hold. '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' '''NPC'S''' '''9. THE BLACKASH DISTRICT''' ''' ''' North East of the Temple of Stars a cloud of thick black smoke twists and swirls upward into the sky. A constant haze hovers thick 20' above it's iron and stone buildings. Surrounded by a 5' high stone barrier the Blackash is a heavily guarded district keeping folks both out and IN. The throne takes prisoners of the Barony and forces them to work the many foundries and forges that make up the area. LAtely however, closing mines and unrest in the Deeprune and Ironmaw region has dealt a colossal blow to the manufacturing industry and crippling a major gold producing entity for the barony. Civil disruption has begun to catch fire with hundreds of exploited prisoners now starving and desperate. '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *[[Warcaster's Armory]] *[[Blackash Trading Post]] *[[The Sundermarket]] '''NPC'S''' * '''Amen Warcaster:''' The boisterous and brawling Amen is well known throughout the entire realm of Dagrmourn for being one of the greatest weaponsmiths to ever live. Working alongside the Masters of the Whisper he forges great pieces of weaponry which are then enchanted and turned into some of the most powerful weapons and armor that can be found. Amen is an ex-adventurer and has a personal collection of magical gear that could rival any king's. *''' ''''''Dugg Diggerok:''' A very old Dwarven trader, Dugg left Deeprune to join his brothers on the surface during the Ironmaw Wars. Once the fighting stopped he began travelling the Ironmaw and looting the corpses of the many slain folk left for dead during the war. He was able to build quite a collection in which he began trading. He soon became wealthy and well known for his wares. After some time he built a shop in the Blackash District of Shorefall where he lives and works helping fence goods form adventurers and travellers alike. *''' ''''''Marachar Silveryson:''' This gnome is considered one of the greatest tinkerers since the gnomes who invented the Magicaster. Marachar was initially captured by the barony during the Ironmaw Wars and kept as a prisoner of war. At the time he was doing freelance work for the Dwarves of Deeprune, but after his capture he was forced to make goods for the baron. Now 40 years later, Marachar has been eleviated of his duties to the barony and allowed his freedom. Instead of fleeing he built his own workshop in the Blackash and began tinkering again. '''10. THE HIGH COURTS ''' When Shorefall was enveloped by the Imperial Empire the throne agreed to stay out of Shorefall's affairs BUT only if they installed an Imperial High Court and Magistrate to oversee matters between the Barony and the Imperial Throne. So Amon Valoff elected Lord Magistrate Magnuk to oversee the Imperial High Court of Shorefall. Here the matters of Imperial Tribute to the Throne, Treason against the Empire, Diplomatic affairs, and military allocation is all handled. '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''The Imperial Court: '''The main hall of this building is a gorgeous sprawling auditorium constructed from marble, gold, and iron. At the center of the room is a trapdoor cell where those to be judged by the court are held until their trial. North of the center is a massive, marble and gold podium where the Magistrate stands and doles out punishment. Surrounding this entire room is 3 tiers of wood bench stadium style seating for the high lords, nobles, wealthy aristocrats, etc to watch the trials. '''NPC's''' *'''Lord Magistrate Magnuk:''' A malicious eyed intense human man, Magnuk is known for his malign and corrupt affiliations with the Valoff's. The barony believes that Magnuk is a spy for the Throne and therefor abhor him, but his access to power and wealth creates an inscrutible aura about him. Magnuk acts as the envoy between the Barony and the Throne, giving imperial orders to those in his employ such as the Imperial Collector (The Royal Tax collector) but he also acts as the Judge of the Imperial High Court for this realm. This means that any acts of treason towards the interests of the throne go in front of him rather than the barony. In fact, lately, Magnuk has made it very clear that ANY act of treason towards the barony or the throne will now be an Imperial matter. '''11. EASTGATE MARKET ''' ''''' ''''' '''''A wide open dirt clearing well worn with travel and use, packed down to a hard and flat plain is surrounded by the 18' walls of the outer gates on the East and the 30' walls of the Baron's keep to the South West. In this clearing dozens and dozens of Makeshift blackoak framed canvas huts form a labrynthian maze of tents, people, noise and hazards. The Market is frequented by caravans of nomadic gypsy folk, '''''Kai'Tju traders from the Lolands and the Vale, and exotic travelers shanghai'd by the many perils of coming to this part of the world. It is also frequented by the Barongard and the City watch, More than any other area in the city but due to the massive crowds during the early evening hours they could never handle a riot of that size. Instead, they employ gangsters and tribal clansmen to brutalize people who act in aggression towards the barony. Because of the '''Proclamation of Soverign Self''' constitution signed by both the barony and the Empire, they agreed that the throne couldnt use their imperial army in the city. So no matter how bad it got, the barony would be fucked. '''NPC's''' *''' ''''''Dermit Dunderuff:''' A wealthy Dwarven Trader, Dermit's 4 cart caravan is a regualr spectacle in the Eastgate Market. He buys and sells both fully constructed armor and weaponry and the raw materials to make them. Dermit is a good friend of '''King Greybeard of Deeprune''' and has access to the few dwarven mines still operating. He is sought after by both the Empire and the Barony of Shorefall. He is treated like a king, the lord's trying to grease the wheels in order to gain direct access to the mines through Dermit. He doesn't buy it, but he does sure enjoy it. He is the Proprietor of [[Dermits Caravan|Dermit's Caravan.]] '''12. THE BRAUL MANOR''' ''' ''' '''13. MANOR OF HOUSE STERN''' '''14. LORD'S SQUARE''' '''15. THE NORTHGATE''' '''16. THE BRIGHTFLAME DISTRICT''' ''' ''' North of the Wharfs is the legendary Brightflame District of Shorefall. Possibly the oldest neighborhood in the city it's buildings are constructed from redstone dragged from a long since unused quarry. The district gets it's name because of it's constantly burning lamps and torches lit up by arcane magic. This district is also home to several magical item traders and craftsmen, arcane specialists, and alchemists, all graduates and members of the Whisper. Most local folk unfamiliar with arcana avoid this ward, fearing the power and intentions of the districts many mages and sorcerers. Much of the wealth that moves through Shorefall exchanges hands in this ward. The Lordbaron's master of the treasury knows this too and allows the neighborhood to police itself as long as the Whisper covers the taxes and tithes required by their guild. '''NPC's''' *''' ''''''Bigsby: '''This ruggedly handsome Halfling speaks between browned teeth that are always clenched on the end of a cob pipe. The smell of halfling herb hangs thick around him. His eyes are constantly blood shot and glazed over from constant puffing of herbs and drinking tinctures and concoctions from his shop. Very warm and welcoming, bigsby loves company and seems to be friends with everyone in the city. He can usually be seen hanging with Lady Gell of Gylil. He is also the owner and proprietor of [[Bigsbys Herbal Remedies|Bigsby's Herbal Remedies.]] * '''Lady Gell of Gylil:''' An angelic elven woman, Lady Gell is a Wild-Elven envoy to Shorefall looking for several hearty adventurers willing to recover a stolen artifact from the clutches of a Renegade Dwarven Warrior named Mergadon. This Artifact has been in her family since before the Godswar and was stolen when her father's caravan was attacked coming the pass between Coppercrown and the Ironmaw Roost. Her Father nor his bannermen's bodies were ever found. But the caravan and horses were still on the side of the road, torn to shreds both. The Artifact is a seemingly mundane looking crown of thorned ivy, but on closer inspection it's origins are both supernatural and extrordinary. It was crafted in the Feywilds of the Higherplanes by Gylil himself, a gift to the first mortal Fey-King in Kalamir. Since then it was handed down generation to generation until it finally ended up in the hands Lord Gavyyn Gell of Gylil, Lady Gell's Father, a noble lord of Mytheria. Lady Gell is very polite and quiet with a bright, warming, smile that can light up an entire kingdom. She is very close friends with Bigsby and prefers his company when touring the town. She has a personal Escort of '''Mytherik Warriors''' that tend to stay out of direct sight. * '''Daz Burningheart:''' A well known wizard and Lord of the '''Librarium Arcanas''' a large cache of arcane texts, tomes, and scrolls that he has collected over his many years of travel and adventure. He is one of the most well known scribes in the Southern Horn and is very wealthy because of this. He is a very eccentric and strange man and outright refuses friendships, he would rather talk to his scrolls and tomes. '''17. THE SOUTHERN WHARF''' ''' '''The first place our PC's will see is Shorefall's Southern Wharf. These docks and warehouses are mostly privately owned by Guildmasters and Aristocratic Nobles who work in the import/export industry. Some of the docks are available for public docking but these slips are heavily regulated by the Mariner's Guild. The docks sit in the shadows of towering stockhouses to the north that hold thousands of tons of goods at any given time. These goods await transport throughout the realm and are protected by both the city watch and private mercanaries from theives and bandits. '''NPC's''' *''' [[The Seastriders]]:''' A ragtag group of swashbucklers, pirates, and scoundrels led by Aranuol Cutcutter. * '''Oedor''': A simpleton that wanders the docks looking for any sort of work he can reasonably get. Most folk toss him a few coppers to clean up ship-decks, deliver messages, or move heavy things. Oedor is a hulking beast of a man at 6'11" and 379 lbs and tends to frighten most children. Many shun him, throwing rocks and stones or threatening him. * '''Harbormaster Timothine''': Working for the Mariner's Guild Timothine catalogues, reports, and reviews all Ship Manifests and Imports/exports coming in and off of Guild owned docks. He is a great source of information and is very approachable when not on duty. '''18. THE GOLDMANOR DISTRICT''' '''19. STONEBREWER MANOR''' '''20. GREYWHALE'S EMPORIUM''' '''21. MARINER'S HALL'''=